New Day Has Come
by maximumride24
Summary: SONGFIC! MAJOR FAX! Max is with Fang but she suddenly becomes scared, but why and who will help her become happy. The song is by Celine Dion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the song. The song belongs to Celine Dion and the book belongs to James Patterson.**

**Omg, I was about to go into shock last night. I went on Google and looked up the 4****th**** MR book and I found this summery that said all survive, but Maximum Ride. I swear I was so shocked that I couldn't even scream, I was past that and I was going that can't be true. For some reason I don't think it's true but I am a very gullible person, so I am hoping it's not true.**

Max is 25, Fang is 25, Iggy is 25, Nudge is 22, Gazzy is 19, and Angel is 17.

**Max's POV **

_A new day has come _

_Anew day has come _

I woke up. It was 8:30 and I could smell the eggs and bacon Iggy was making. Fang must have already gotten up because he wasn't beside me anymore.

I walked downstairs to see my flock sitting around the table waiting for breakfast. Fang saved me a seat beside him, how sweet of him.

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come _

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

I was waiting for a miracle to come and take me and my family away. I finally got one. Mom bought us a house and now, we live across the street from them.

My family always told me to, to hold on, be strong, and don't cry, it was going to be all okay.

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And I the world always thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush, love_

I always knew through the darkness and good times I would always make it through as long as my flock was standing beside me.

Everyone I met thought I had everything you could possibly have, but I was only waiting for Fang.

_I see the light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding _

_I can't believe _

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

I sat down beside Fang, while Iggy filled everyone's plate. Fang took my hand and held it under the table.

The sun's golden rays shown through the sliding glass door and hit Fang's olive skin. The light was blinding me. I can't believe I've been touched by an angel, my angel Fang.

_Let the rain come down _

_And wash away my tears _

_Let it fill my soul_

_And drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls _

_For a new, new son_

The day dragged on. The sky began to get cloudy with dark grey clouds. I went into the bathroom and I ran out two minutes later because I was scared of what I was going to become. I ran outside into the harsh thunder storm.

I began to cry and pray for the rain to fill my soul, drown my fears, and shatter the walls for a new son. The next thing I knew, Fang's strong arms held me as I cried. The thunder boomed all around us. The rain continued to pour and I was soaked to the bone.

_Where it was dark_

_Now there's light_

_Where there was pain _

_Now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness_

_I found my strength _

_Oh, in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush, love_

I looked up at Fang's face. His wet, dark brown hair was hanging in front of his eyes. I reached up and moved it to the side so I could see his deep dark eyes.

Then the darkness in my soul turned to light. The pain turned to joy. I found my strength all in Fang's eyes.

"Hush, love," Fang whispered into my hair.

_I see a light in the sky _

_Oh, it's almost blinding_

_I can't believe _

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

Fang is the light that blinds me everyday I wake up. I still can't believe I've been touched by an angel with his love.

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul _

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls _

_For a new, new son_

The rain continued to come down. It washed away my tears.

"Now are you going to tell me why are crying," Fang questioned with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Fang, oh Fang, I'm pregnant," I cried and now it wasn't because I was scared anymore, it was because I was happy.

_A new day has come_

_Ohh, a light _

_Hush, now_

A new day really has come, the sun came out again. I'm going to have a baby, my own baby, with the love of my life.

_I see a light in your eyes_

_Oh, in the eyes of a boy_

In see the most beautiful, brightest light I've ever seen in Fang's lovely eyes.

_I can't believe _

_I've been touched by an angel with love _

_I can't believe _

_I've been touched by an angle with love_

The sun finally came out, while I sat in the emerald grass in Fang's loving arms and I began to cry again, but only the tears of joy and happiness.

_Hush, now_

_Hush, now_

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Even if you absolutely hated it, I want to know your thoughts on this fic. So please review. **


End file.
